This invention relates to a novel training method and apparatus for equestrian riding. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for training a rider to maintain proper position and seat while riding with an English saddle.
Riding a horse with an English saddle is not similar, in any respect, to the experience we enjoyed as children of merely sitting in a Western saddle on a ring pony and allowing the pony to be lead around in circles. Rather riding on a English saddle with a full grown horse is more of a cooperative athletic experience between horse and rider regardless of the horse""s gait of walking, trotting, cantering or galloping.
In order to be an effective rider, and work in cooperation with a horse, a rider must have knowledge of proper position and train his or her leg muscles to respond in concert with movement of the horse. An interface between a horse and rider is a saddle. There are basically two saddle types. A Western saddle is a rather heavy and stiff saddle with a wide seat, high pommel, saddle horn and relatively heavy stirrups. By comparison an English saddle has a relatively narrow seat, low pommel, thin side flaps, narrow and flexible stirrup leathers and light stirrup irons. An English saddle is more like riding bareback than with a Western saddle and requires more emphasis on being properly positioned on the horse. If a rider has her center of gravity over the balls of her feet and is sitting tall and erect and moving with the flow of the horse the riding experience is a unified athletic effort between horse and rider. On the other hand if a rider is tilted or heavy on one side, is pushing her heals too far forward or outward and is working at cross purposes with the horse it becomes a struggle for both horse and rider. While a horse is far stronger than a rider, and to some extent overrides whatever a novice rider does, an improper seat and posture, can throw a horse off stride and in effect work against the natural motion of the horse which is tiring and awkward form both the horse and rider. This invention is directed to a method and training aid for teaching a proper riding position with an English saddle to provide a rider with a proper xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of the horse and to train leg muscles in the proper position of horseback riding.
In a preferred riding posture the rider sits squarely to the front of the saddle with approximately four fingers from the end of the saddle cantle to the rider""s seat. A riders leg muscles should be relaxed so that the flat part of the inside thigh, the inside knee and the upper calf are close to the saddle. The rider""s feet should be in a generally flat position pointing straight ahead. The ball of the foot should be placed in the strip iron as the arch is too weak to support a rider during riding. The toes should not point either in or out and the heels should not be pushed away from the side of the horse.
The above position, while easy enough to verbally convey to a student, and to initially position when a horse is standing still, it is difficult for a novice rider to sustain a proper position as the horse begins to move and to canter or gallop and a new rider""s mind becomes distracted or focused on other matters. Moreover, since the horse is moving away from the trainer it is difficult to accurately convey to the rider adjustments that are necessary to correct a seat that has drifted into an improper position. Still further, if multiple riders are in a ring at one time, it is difficult for an instructor to see all riders"" positions simultaneously.
At least one previously known equestrian riding aid comprises a belt operable to be worn around a rider""s waist with leather heel loops and an adjustable elastomeric loop between the belt and the heel loops. Although this device is designed to provide a rider with an elastomeric connection between his hips and feet, on both sides of the horse, to assist in balance it is an unnatural attachment to the rider""s body. It would therefore be highly desirable to provide a method and apparatus for rider leg and boot position training that would not be worn, per se, by the rider.
Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for rider position training, which is finely adaptable to different rider and horse body configurations as a large variety of rider and horse sizes are common in any class. It would be desirable to permit a riding instructor to properly position a rider and then insure that the rider will be able to maintain that position as the horse begins to walk and canter away from the immediate vicinity of the instructor. The old pedagogical axiom that practice does not make perfect it makes permanent is applicable to horseback riding as in other athletic endeavors. Only perfect practice makes perfect. Improper and unbalanced techniques, once acquired, are difficult to overcome. It is also essential in any training aid to maintain at least the same level of safety that a rider would normally encounter. Accordingly, it is completely unacceptable to bind a rider""s leg to a horse or saddle, in a proper position, as it may become necessary to dismount at a moments notice.
The difficulties and limitations suggested in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many which demonstrate that equestrian training methods and apparatus appearing in the past will admit to worthwhile improvement.
It is a general object of the invention to provide a novel equestrian training method and apparatus that will obviate or minimize problems and achieve desired advantages of the type previously described.
It is another general object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for reliability training a rider to acquire and maintain a proper cooperation with a horse while riding to create a unified athletic experience.
It is a further general object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for equestrian training that is safe and efficient as a training technique.
It is a specific object of the invention to provide a novel equestrian method and apparatus that will facilitate proper rider position with respect to a mount.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for equestrian training that remains functional even when a rider and horse are away from an immediate location of an instructor.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel method and apparatus that will reliably train a rider""s thigh and calf muscles to feel the proper position and cooperation with a mount.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a novel method and apparatus that will insure proper position training for a rider so that a rider""s leg muscles train and develop in a proper way.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel method and apparatus that can be finely adjusted to individual riders and horses regardless of size and physique.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a novel method and apparatus that will insure proper equestrian training without being worn by a rider.
A preferred embodiment of the invention, which is intended to accomplish at least some of the foregoing objects, includes a finely adjustable riding aid comprising a strap with a girth engaging portion and two end portions with male and female Velcro surfaces. The rider""s training device is positioned beneath a saddle girth at the side of a horse and then connected through a stirrup iron or around an English saddle stirrup leather to maintain a proper position of the stirrup iron with respect to the side of a horse.